The Prince Family
The Prince Family is an industrious, wealthy family of millionaires who hold large influence over the town of Centerscore. The Prince Family pops up frequently as the antagonist in the series. Prince Family Tree.jpg|The Prince Family Tree Prince.jpg|Tom Prince Family Tree Tom Prince One of the most famous individuals of the Prince Family is Tom Prince. He is the son of Silas, owner of Prince Unlimited and Prince Automotives. Tom Prince first appeared in the episode, Summer Fling. It is said that every girl in Centerscore wants to date him, but when Malika goes on a date with him she realizes how rude, self-centered, and spoiled he really is. Tom Prince develops a hatred for Malika after she pushes him into the ocean. From then on Tom Prince attempts to get revenge on Malika and all of Centerscore High School, next appearing in the episode, The Concert, where he buys all the concert tickets to prevent Malika from having a good time. Tom Prince also influenced the Flex Games by sponsering, coaching, and training Spazz so he could ruin Spike and Malika's dream of winning the prize. After losing the Flex Games, Tom continued his tradition of being a racer at the Prince Prix, a race competition that is meant to showcase Prince Automotive cars, gain influence over the town, and show how supreme the Princes are, since Tom always wins. However, Meghan and Kenji manage to defeat Tom, which only angers his father even more. At Malika's annual Holiday Party, Tom Prince in enraged he isn't invited and creates a catapult to egg their party. Tom under goes a experience similar to A Christmas Carol, where he neglects to listen to the wisdom in front of him, selling his catapult to the Centerscore Comets. Tom Prince soon realizes the only way he can get revenge is to win the Crosstown Races, which is coming up shortly. Tom distracts Centerscore and Wilson high schools with a prank war while he trains his team at Spartan Academy to work as a team for once. Tom then frames Howard, Hector, and Brendan of burning down the Wilson High library, sending them to a detention center, and away from the races. Linda manages to prove that the three are innocent, and they manage to beat Wilson High and Spartan Academy at the Crosstown Races. Realizing that Tom's plan failed, Silas Prince provides Tom with a new plan, known as the Prince Plot. Tom begins to date Paula as part of the plan, convincing her to steal the million dollar tiara used for Prom. Since Taylor will probably beat Paula, Paula stealing the tiara will ensure that Prom is canceled and she doesn't loose. Paula then hires Andy to investigate the mystery, attempting to frame Taylor, however, Andy finds out that Paula is guilty. During The Prince Plot, Part II,f Tom redeems himself by helping Kim, Spike, and Malika stop his father. After Silas is defeated, he and his cousin Lucretia take over Prince Automotive. By the end of the episode, Kim even invites him to come to "The Soup Shack" with Phill, Spike, and Malika, for a victory celebration. Obadiah Prince Obadiah is Silas's great-grandfather and Tom's great-great-grandfather. He is known as the town hero, and the town created the Crosstown Races in his honor, but really Obadiah was an outlaw and a thief. When town local, Jonah Prez discovered a large deposit of blue diamonds, Obadiah murders him and steals the location of the underground treasure, and the Prince family becomes rich with diamonds that Obadiah finds.Obadieh then builds the orphage (in the location where Wilson High Library is today), and is famous for his trek to the orphanage carrying medicine, which inspired the Crosstown Races, but really he was also checking on his diamonds. Obadieh also visits Tom as a ghost during his Christmas Carol experience. Silas Prince Silas is the father of Tom and owner of Prince Industries. He is the son of Ezkel and brother to Malcolm. Silas is guilty of attempting to kill his bother so he would inherit all his family fortune, successful until Malcom was found alive over 20 years later. His wife Miriam left him on Christams after he insisted his go to work to make more money. He raised his son Tom to be obsessed with money and power, resulting in Tom's self-centered additude. Silas influences a lot of Tom's plots, including his plot involving Paula. After Paula was found guilty, he settled with Paula's dad, not to press charges in return for all the property they own. The next step in the infamous 'Prince Plot' was to buy up all the businesses in Centerscore, and set plans to close the local Prince Automotives ffactory for no apparent reason.Spike and Malika begin investigating, and follow Silas to the Wilson High Library. They find a hidden secret passage that Silas must of build when he rebuild the library when Tom burnt it down. Silas reveals his plot to buy all of Centerscore so he can take the diamonds. Silas then pushes Spike and Malika into the mine and escapes. Later at the excavation site, Silas escapes again in a helicopter from Mr. Doom (See Malcom). Malcolm Prince Malcolm is the older brother of Silas and son of Ezekiel. He was last seen inventing an renewable energy for his car engine that he created when Silas sabotaged him and caused the engine to explode. Malcolm was pronounced dead, but actually he had survived, highly disfigured, now known as Mr. Doom. After his wife dies, Mr. Doom's only family is his daughter, Lucretia. Mr. Doom is known to haunt the WIlson side of town at night and to be practically immortal to combat. (For more info on Mr. Doom, click Mr. Doom) Category:Characters